The Fulcrum Principle is a phenomenon that occurs in different human systems. The Fulcrum Principle allows for improving the detectability of a signal below a threshold by injecting either a stochastic or a deterministic signal into the systems. Therefore, the Fulcrum Principle appears to be an interesting and attractive phenomenon to be applied in sensory systems in order to improve the sensitivity of the subject's sensory, reflex and/or motor mechanisms. A discussion of the Fulcrum Principle may be found in “On The Physical Fundamentals Of Human Perception And Muscle Dynamics: From The Fulcrum Principle To Phonons”, J. E. Lugo et al., 11th International Conference on Vibration Problems, Z. Dimitrovová et al. (editors), Lisbon, Portugal, 9-12 Sep. 2013, the disclosure of which being incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Indeed, it has been shown that, when a weak sensory stimulus (excitatory signal) applied to an individual, for stimulating one sensory, reflex and/or motor mechanisms, is added to a second sensory, reflex and/or motor mechanisms with an appropriate amount of stochastic or deterministic signal amplitude (facilitation signal), the weak sensory stimulus can then be detected and thus activate the reactions of that particular sensory, reflex and/or motor mechanisms in response to the applied weak sensory stimulus.
For example, US Patent Publication no 2011/0005532 A1, entitled “Method and System for Improving a Subject's Sensory, Reflex and/or Motor Mechanisms via Auditory, Tactile or Visual Stimulations”, the disclosure of which being incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a method and a system for improving sensitivity of a first sensory, reflex and/or motor mechanism of a subject by stimulating a second sensory, reflex and/or motor mechanism of the subject. For that purpose a noise is applied to the second sensory, reflex and/or motor mechanism to improve the sensitivity of the first sensory, reflex and/or motor mechanism due to cross-modal stochastic resonance interactions.
There remains a need to improve definition, control and flexibility of stimulation applied at a second sensory, reflex and/or motor mechanism of the subject.